


It's sandwich time

by lusf



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is an useless lesbian, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, and really dorky, but her girlfriend knows it, really small but made with love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusf/pseuds/lusf
Summary: Adora goes to a Subway fast food restaurant and she knows her usual order isn't as good as Catra's.------orAdora has to call her girlfriend from the line of a fast food restaurant to decide her order.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	It's sandwich time

Adora was standing on the line of a Subway (the fast food one), hoping to eat something ok when sudden realization hit her: she forgot what to put in to make it as good as she last eaten. 

She dug her phone out of her pocket as fast as she could when she saw it was almost her time to choose, almost nervous thinking if it wasn't stupid what she was about to do. Not thinking too much, as usual, she gave her girlfriend a call. 

After three rings, Catra picked up:

"Hey, Adora" - She said smoothly, almost making Adora forget why she called. 

"Hi, kitten" - Adora could hear the embarrassed growl that the other girl had made, but decided to cut short their conversation - it was already her time to choose the bread, and the boy on the other side was looking funny at her. "Sooooooo... Do you remember last month when we got Subway sandwiches?" 

"Yeah. I made you the best sandwich you'd ever eaten. Why?" - Catra smirked, but could feel the laugh almost getting to her throat, because she was understanding where the blonde girl was going with this call. 

"Can you please tell me again what you choose? I can't recall it but I remember it tasting sooooooo good." - With that, Catra could not contain her laugh anymore. Adora could feel her cheeks going hot and the line behind her getting angry.

"You know it wasn't anything hard, right? You're such a dork" - She continued laughing, not able to stop when Adora hurried her:

"C'mom, Catra, please hurry, people are getting upset." - And with that, Catra guided her dumbass of a girlfriend through the sandwich making thing. As Adora sited to the eat, they still were on the phone.

"So, how does it taste, princess?" - Adora could hear the winning smirk in Catra's tone, but she was far too happy with her perfect lunch. 

"You know, I've tried to do it before, but I have to admit" - The blonde sighed, almost fake defeated, but somewhat with a charming grin "It's not as good as yours." 

Catra could feel her cheeks burn this time. God, she really loved that goddam dork.

"You're welcome, princess"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I actually wrote this for my beautiful girlfriend and her bearing years of having to make my subway sandwich (even when i get it right, hers still better, so...) and to expose my dumb self for having actually done this before....
> 
> And... feel free to comment or leave kudos for this kind of thing I wrote.


End file.
